


Taste of Heaven

by kur0miPrincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0miPrincess/pseuds/kur0miPrincess
Summary: MC.jumin loved her, more than anything in the world.he was also willing to sacrifice anything in the world for her.so when MC goes missing,the lengths to which Jumin would go to save her are greater than the distance between heaven and hell.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> first Jumin fanfic hehe ^^ this one goes out to the baddest bitch, Isabella. I'll update it when I have time?

_ serendipity. _

that's all Jumin felt at this very moment. it spread through his body like a wildfire, threatening to set ablaze anything he touched; yet he held her in his arms like a doll made of glass.

his MC, the only one who calmed the raging storm within him.

he cupped her sleeping face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. a light blush spread across her face, a smile adorning her perfect features. he hoped she was having sweet dreams, for she deserved nothing less than all the wonders of the universe, and he was set on being the one to deliver it to her.

his thoughts brought him back to the start, back to when MC was nothing more than an intrusive message in the RFA chatroom. He had doubted her sincerity at first, his ever so present businessman attitude getting the better of him, but something about her just made it so easy to let his guard down. She was like the moon, and he was the tide, pulling him closer and closer, forever synced. Ever since she showed up at his door one night, per Jaehee's request, her beige sweater hanging loosely off her shoulders, sweater paws rubbing her sleepy eyes, he knew she was there to stay forever.

sure, he hadn't given her much choice at first, but pretty soon she realized her place. she belonged in his arms, and he would make sure she stayed there forever.

he could have let his thoughts wander for hours, but soon she started to wake up, her soft brown eyes opening up to meet his. 

"Jumin...?"

she yawned, stretching slightly, her nightgown riding up her hips to reveal her lacey pink panties.

she was already so perfect, but Jumin couldn't help but congratulate himself on his immaculate clothing choices for her. only the best for her, of course.

placing his hands on her hips, he gave her a smile, the kind he reserved for her only.

"good morning princess."

he beamed, seeing her face light up. He helped her sit up, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"we're going downtown today. I decided an outing will be good for the both of us."

"Is there any reason as to why we are going downtown?" MC pried, curious as ever. it's one of the many things Jumin loved about her, the kitten-like curiosity that bubbled up inside her.

"I remembered you've been wanting gelato, and there's a fairly exquisite gelato stand there that I believe you may enjoy. if it is not up to par, driver Kim will take us anywhere your heart desires," he explained, as he removed her nightgown, her skin breaking out in goosebumps.

"That sounds good, thank you Jumin," she replied, holding her arms up for Jumin to slip a clean velvet dress onto her body. He stood back to admire her, the way the morning sunlight almost seemed to reflect off her glorious body. she stared back at him with a shy smile, (Debby Ryan who?) still not fully accustomed to his constant admiration. Once he seemed satisfied with the sight in front of him, he took his suit out of the closet and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, MC. the maids will see to it that you and Elizabeth are fed some breakfast, I'll see you downstairs in an hour or so," he said, undoing the buttons of his nightshirt as he stood by the bathroom door.

"alright. will do." MC replied, getting up from the bed. she began walking to the bedroom door, but Jumin stopped her, grabbing her wrist suddenly.

"and one more thing." he mused, smirking down at her.

"don't be late."

-

MC looked around at all the skyscrapers as she and Jumin walked around the city, her arm linked with his, ensuring she didn’t get lost or wander off. She stumbled here and there, but he was always there to catch her. It had been a while since Jumin had stopped making her wear the heels with the tracking device, but these new ones hadn’t proved to be better. She had hoped he would allow her to wear flats, or at least a comfortable shoe, but he had a reputation to keep, and somehow that involved making sure she looked presentable as well. It had been slightly difficult to get used to, the constant press attention and paparazzi following them around hadn't been much help, either. She was willing to go through it all for him though, for nothing was sweeter than seeing a smile from the man she loved.

Eventually, they arrived at the Gelato stand.

“One strawberry Gelato, please.” jumin ordered, a hint of impatience in his voice. He hated going out and buying things himself, as it proved to be time consuming and inefficient, but he enjoyed seeing MC happy.

“Coming right up.” the man at the stand replied, eager to serve.

MC looked up at Jumin, his stoic expression giving way to a softer demeanor once he felt her eyes on him. She felt sorry for the man, having to work at such an old age. She looked back and forth between Jumin and the man, and Jumin seemed to pick up on her thoughts.

The man extended the gelato out to MC, and Jumin handed him three hundred dollar bills.

“Here. keep the change.” he expressed nonchalantly, as if it was nothing.

And that’s just what it was to him. Nothing. A couple hundred is pocket change for Jumin, but life-changing for this man. He started tearing up, profusely thanking Jumin for his kindness. This drew quite a crowd of people, forming around them to see what was going on.

Not liking the attention on his precious MC, jumin whisked her out before anyone noticed

Or at least that’s what he thought.

They continued walking down the street, until they reached Louis Vuitton. MC stopped at the window to admire the earrings in the display case, but something else caught Jumin’s eye. Inside the store, V stood, talking to a couple of other men.

“Hey princess, do you mind us going inside for a bit? I have to discuss business with V.” said Jumin, to which MC nodded. As they made their way into the store, a staff member stopped them.

“I’m sorry, you can’t go inside the store with food,” she stated, motioning at the melting gelato in MC’s hands.

“Just take this, we’ll be out shortly.” Jumin handed her a bundle of money, but she refused.

“It’s store policy, can’t buy your way through that.” 

Jumin scoffed, until he felt MC’s finger tap his shoulder.

“It’s okay Jumin, I can just stay outside for a couple of minutes,” she suggested, giving him a small smile.

“No, that won’t do.”

“Don’t be stubborn, I’ll be fine. This nice lady will watch out for me.” she motioned to the staff member, who crossed her arms. This wasn’t in the job description.

“ fine. Need anything, call me.” he handed her a phone, the very same one she had met him through. She hadn’t seen it in a while, having no need for it inside the penthouse. 

“And you, if anything happens to her, I'm suing,” he pointed at the staff member, who only gave a solemn nod towards him.

-

Not much time had gone by, five minutes at most, but MC was beginning to feel preoccupied. The staff member had left on a bathroom break, leaving her sitting by the display cases outside the store. Her gelato lay in her hand, half-eaten, as her other hand tapped her screen, playing some funny game she found on the app store. 

She giggled to herself, when suddenly a shadow loomed over her.

“Hey mister, please move, I can’t see my game-” her eyes widened, stopping mid-sentence.

The man in front of her was tall and muscular, a mask covering half his face, so his features were hidden. He scowled down at her, speaking into what MC assumed was a headset.

“Found her, boss.”

And with that, he brought a fist down over MC’s head, making her world spin into chaos, as her strawberry Gelato spilled all over the concrete sidewalk.

  
  



End file.
